The invention relates to a dispenser in which media of all possible aggregations may be stored in a tightly sealed condition or discharged. The dispenser is intended to be clasped, freely carried and/or actuated single-handedly. The medium may be liquid, pasty, powdered, gaseous and/or granular. It is precisely metered when discharged. The dispenser is composed mostly or completely of injection-molded or plastics parts. All internal surfaces coming into contact with the medium are made from polymeric material The medium is atomized or, where necessary, discharged in larger droplets.